Le Fruit Gâché
by Sakisha
Summary: Un corps dansant devant ses yeux, une voix douce aux paroles déchirantes... Elle est si belle. Il se rappelle encore du sourire odieux qu'il a eu ce jour là. Lorsqu'il s'est damné. Lorsqu'il a abandonné le fruit défendu à terre... Première sur le fandom!


**Voici une première sur le fandom français de Pandora Hearts !** Le premier RufusxSheryl... Même le fandom anglais est désespérément désert (moins de 10 fics) alors il m'est apparu important de parler un peu d'eux...  
**Je suis une yaoiste pûre** qui a soudainement dû se prendre un bon coup sur la tronche pour pondre en une soirée cette fic. Moi-même je suis surprise. Une première dans tous les sens du terme. Pour le fandom mais pour moi aussi.  
J'ai toujours trouvé ce couple très intéressant, voir même fascinant. Il se dégage d'eux une atmosphère très particulière et en relisant les derniers scans (Spoil : lorsque Rufus attaque Sheryl mais prend tout de même garde à ne pas lui faire de mal en ne touchant aucun organe vital) j'ai réfléchis à leur relation... et si...?

C'est une **songfic basée** sur la magnifique chanson **"Angels" de Within Tempation**. Je vous** recommande fortement de l'écouter, non seulement pour pouvoir enjoyer cette mélodie magnifique mais aussi pour pouvoir** **bien apprécier la fic**. **Barma l'entend, tout au long de l'histoire ! ^^**

**Si vous ne voulez pas, tant pis ! ^^  
**

Enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Le Fruit Gâché...**

Parfois le soir, lorsqu'il était seul dans son immense bibliothèque, le duc Barma ralentissait ses lectures habituellement frénétiques. Ses doigts cessaient de courir parmi les mots. Son attention diminuait… Puis il levait la tête de ses livres et plongeait son regard dans l'obscurité de la nuit qu'il entrapercevait par une fenêtre.

Son esprit s'échappait alors de l'immense manoir, s'enfuyait entre les arbres et s'envolait loin… très loin… Tel un oiseau dont la porte de la cage aurait été doucement ouverte pour lui permettre de s'échapper.

Il oubliait alors l'heure et son travail. Pourquoi il était venu et ce qu'il cherchait… Son obsession mise de côté pour quelques heures d'immobilité totale. Une simple respiration qui rappelait qu'il était constitué de chair et d'os, et non de pierre.

Une musique qui jouait dans sa tête. Un corps dansant devant ses yeux absents. Une voix qui chantait cette mélodie terriblement belle et triste, qu'il détestait.

Encore et encore.

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need_

Il se sentait disparaitre dans une faille du temps, à travers le verre de la fenêtre, entre les feuilles des arbres dont il pouvait sentir l'odeur fraiche et printanière d'autrefois.

Autrefois… le jour où il l'avait attirée entre les buissons durant un bel après-midi ensoleillé pour lui faire sa déclaration d'amour et qu'après quelques doux balbutiements elle lui retourne ses sentiments.

Un instant magique à bien y réfléchir…

Il avait été satisfait…

Seulement satisfait.

Ce simple mot qui décrivait l'état pathétique dans lequel il se trouvait à cette époque serrait sa gorge d'amertume. Il n'était qu'un simple adolescent idiot. Il pauvre abruti. Il se serait giflé si cela pouvait à présent changer quelque chose. Il aurait voulu ressentir autre chose que cette simple _satisfaction_ de jeune homme avide.

Il aurait voulu ne pas entendre cette voix dans sa tête aujourd'hui.

_Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear_

Et leurs premiers pas à Sheryl et lui, lui revenaient en mémoire. Leurs premiers gestes maladroits l'un envers l'autre, leur premiers frôlements, leurs premiers mots d'amour… et leur premier baiser…

Il avait été d'une douceur jamais égalée.

Un délice comme il n'en avait jamais connu d'autre en plus d'un demi-siècle.

Elle était précieuse. Si précieuse. Il n'avait pas voulu précipiter les choses. Elle était unique. Elle était à lui.

Elle avait été à lui. L'espace de quelque mois merveilleux.

Et lui, pauvre jeune homme vide de sentiment, vide d'honneur et de bon sens il avait tout détruit.

Tout irrémédiablement gâché.

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more_

Elle avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Elle n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Elle _les_ avait bien vues.

_No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart  
_

Et pire que tout, il lui avait sourit. Jamais il n'oublierait son visage grave lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé des explications et qu'il avait _ri_.

Ri de la crédulité de cette femme.

Il s'était moqué de son cœur sincère et de ses sentiments qu'il avait pourtant recherchés.

Mais il n'était qu'un sale gosse. Manipulateur et cruel. Il l'avait détruite. Il avait brisé son cœur et y avait même prit plaisir. À cette époque il ne voyait même plus l'importance de leur relation d'autrefois. Ils avaient pourtant étés amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

…

Comment avait-il pu penser que les sentiments de Sheryl étaient ridicules ? Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer qu'elle était une femme comme les autres qu'il avait le droit de briser ? Elle le lui rappelait encore aujourd'hui, le lui chantait.

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

Toutes ces promesses qu'il lui avait faite… Il n'en avait tenu aucune. À commencer par la première. Il lui avait juré une fidélité factice. « Le serment de Judas » avait-elle écrit dans l'une de ses lettres.

Quelques mois de _satisfaction_ jusqu'à se lasser et croire pouvoir passer innocemment à autre chose.

Envolés les rêves d'avenir et les doux baisers échangés discrètement au détour d'un couloir.

Envolée la vision nocturne de son corps nu allongé à côté de lui.

Elle était si belle… Si divinement belle.

Il l'avait désirée et l'avait eue.

Il avait usé de toutes les ruses pour atteindre le fruit caché entre les branches de l'arbre défendu.

_Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me_

Une fois atteint il n'avait eu cesse de l'admirer et de le retourner entre ses doigts avides. Le caressant du regard et appréciant sa texture satinée. Humant son parfum fleuri.

Jusqu'à croquer dedans pour le dévorer. Ne rien en laisser. S'en délecter jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte de nectar coule le long de sa gorge.

À présent lorsqu'il fermait les yeux il pouvait presque sentir à nouveau la saveur sucrée sur sa langue.

Une sensation fantomatique, souvenir des plus belles nuits de sa vie.

Nuits où la luxure et l'amour se mélangeaient mélodieusement. Deux sentiments habitant deux personnes distinctes, ignorants tout l'un de l'autre.

Tout ce gâchis, pour une simple _satisfaction_.

Celle de pouvoir l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Alors qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait.

Cette chance de la voir couchée sur lui et de pouvoir toucher sa peau de pêche dépourvue de vêtements. Pouvoir perdre ses doigts dans sa chevelure aux milles reflets d'ivoires. Caresser ses joues roses et chaudes. Sentir son souffle court contre sa nuque. Entendre cette voix tant aimée murmurer son prénom.

_« Rufus… »_

Les souvenirs étaient affreusement doux et son amertume se renforçait à chaque instant. La boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait presque de respirer.

_Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
__What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye_

Il avait mal. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi tant de bêtise avait-elle dû prendre possession de son esprit à cette époque ? Ce jour maudit où il lui avait dit toutes ces choses horribles ? Lorsqu'il avait sourit moqueusement, railleur, hilare, tel le puissamment stupide mâle qu'il était.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il commettait ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu sentir que cela allait le poursuivre toute sa misérable vie ?

Il l'aimait tellement. Tellement qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. C'était trop évident. C'était risible.

Il l'aimait tellement…

Sans doute dès le premier jour. Peut-être même avant. Son âme liée à la sienne dès sa naissance. Une chaîne qu'il ne pouvait pas briser. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de briser. Qu'il ne voulait pas briser.

_« Sheryl… »_

Ce prénom dont les intonations rappelaient la douceur qu'elle méritait. Aux tonalités aussi douces que la mélodie de la chanson aux paroles déchirantes.

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more_

Il avait bien vite senti que personne ne pourrait avoir la même saveur qu'elle. Que personne ne pourrait murmurer son prénom de la même manière ni avoir les joues aussi douces. Que personne ne pourrait caresser ses cheveux comme elle ni poser sur lui un regard aussi doux et aimant.

Mais il était trop tard.

Rien ne pouvait plus réparer le mal qu'il avait fait, effacer les paroles qu'il lui avait jetées au visage.

Car plus jamais elle ne lui ferait confiance.

Plus jamais…

Le fruit s'était trouvé posé entre ses mains et il l'avait lâché à terre. Abandonné.

À présent il était trop tard, car plus jamais il ne pourrait retrouver à nouveau l'arbre défendu.

Il s'était montré indigne.

Un pauvre jeune homme, se_ satisfaisant _de peu.

Il avait tout essayé. Après ses faibles tentatives du début pour la récupérer tout en gardant sa fierté intacte, il avait fini par se mettre à genoux devant elle, pathétique petit garçon en pleurs, tirant sur sa robe et refusant de lâcher sa main.

Mais c'était trop tard. Ce n'est qu'après une vingtaine d'année qu'elle cessa finalement de poser sur lui un regard répugné. Aucune lettre, aucune excuse ne furent acceptée.

Jamais.

_No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

Aujourd'hui encore il savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné. Elle était une Rainsworth et après les premiers jours de pleurs, elle avait balayé son chagrin pour se relever la tête haute. Plus forte et plus inaccessible que jamais. Elle l'avait piétiné, lui et ses piètres remords, sans jamais se laisser aller à la tentation du bonheur qu'ils avaient partagés.

Ne jamais pardonner le sourire moqueur qu'il avait eut en brisant son cœur.

Ne jamais oublier les propos qu'il avait tenus.

Jamais.

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

Et pourtant… il était sûr que leur histoire aurait pu être belle. C'était une certitude. Il aurait coulé des jours merveilleux à ses côtés. Pouvoir s'endormir chaque soir avec elle et saisir sa main lorsque l'envie lui prendrait. Une vie de bonheur éternel, entrecoupée de disputes inévitables, dues à son caractère explosif qu'il adorait.

Mais il avait choisi une autre voie et s'était damné. Condamné à une vie guidée par l'obsession de la recherche de connaissance. La connaissance de l'arbre qu'il avait perdu à jamais. Une éternité pour expier son pêché de suffisance. Une éternité pour tenter de se racheter tout en sachant ne jamais pouvoir y parvenir…

Le temps avait passé. Si lent et si leste à la fois. Il était toujours le même. Inchangé. Inchangeable.

Sa peau à elle avait flétrie, sa voix avait été éraillée par les ans, sa vue avait baissé, son corps ne lui permettait même plus de se mouvoir à son gré…

Et pourtant elle restait toujours aussi belle. Si divinement belle.

Si forte et si droite. Si souriante.

_This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life_

S'il avait eu l'intelligence de réfléchir à ses paroles… S'il avait su… S'il avait songé…

Toute une vie basée sur du conditionnel. Toute une vie dont il n'osait plus rêver tant il en souffrait.

Il n'avait aucune excuse. Sauf peut-être celle qui, comme quoi, certifierait que c'était inévitable. Il n'était qu'un adolescent… comment aurait-il pu prévoir ?

Il expiait sa bêtise chaque jour depuis plus de quarante ans… Il n'avait pas su. À présent il savait. Il savait tout. Sur tous les sujets. Sur tout le monde. Il savait comment réagir à n'importe quelle situation. Il avait toutes les informations. Présentes, passées et même parfois futures…

Il savait tout…

Une piètre consolation. Il n'avait pas su la chose la plus importante.

Et il était trop tard.

_The smile when you tore me apart_

Ah…

Sa tête était lourde. La chanson tournait en boucle. La voix de son aimée ne le laisserait jamais en paix.

Il entendait sa souffrance. Il savait qu'elle avait mal. Peut-être autant que lui. Car elle savait. Elle savait aussi tout ce qu'ils avaient peut-être raté.

Du gâchis.

Deux vies tournant presque entièrement autours de quelques mots malheureux.

Deux vies tournant autours d'un amour poussiéreux et d'une relation bancale, oscillant entre haine et affection.

Elle avait pourtant fait quelque chose de la sienne. Elle s'était mariée, avait eu une belle petite fille, qui avait elle-même eu un enfant. Elle avait sourit, elle avait su trouver un bonheur autre qu'à ses côtés, pour masquer leur ancienne histoire désastreuse. Il avait haï cet homme tout en le bénissant.

Et pourtant lorsqu'elle le regardait, son sourire était triste.

Oui, elle souffrait aussi. Encore. Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Juste rester à ses côtés, grappiller les secondes. En voler au temps lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, juste pour pouvoir parler avec elle, rien qu'un peu. Même de banalités. Il n'en avait cure. Juste pouvoir l'aimer l'espace de quelques minutes malgré la distance qui les séparait.

L'aimer à travers ses attentions, les services qu'il lui rendait et les compliments qu'il lui glissait à l'oreille. Elle était à présent une vieille dame mais elle souriait encore comme autrefois. Un sourire moins innocent mais dont l'éclat réanimait la flamme de nostalgie en eux.

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

Lui n'avait pas su créer une famille. Il n'avait pas pu aimer une autre femme comme elle. Ne le pouvait plus. Ne le voulait pas. Elle restait l'unique. La seule aux joues aussi roses et aux cheveux aussi doux. La seule qui avait jamais su le regarder tel qu'il était. La seule qui savait prononcer son prénom ainsi.

_« Rufus… »_

…

Parfois le soir, lorsqu'il était seul dans son immense bibliothèque, le duc Barma ralentissait ses lectures habituellement frénétiques. Ses doigts cessaient de courir parmi les mots. Son attention diminuait… Puis il levait la tête de ses livres et plongeait son regard dans l'obscurité de la nuit qu'il entrapercevait par une fenêtre.

Il entendait alors la voix de la femme qu'il aimait résonner en écho dans la pièce. Elle dansait devant lui. Elle était belle. Son corps était gracieux et souple. Sa chanson belle et déchirante.

Il aurait aimé se lever et la rejoindre pour danser, mais à chaque fois qu'il posait lentement son livre à côté de lui et qu'il se levait, elle s'enfuyait dans la nuit.

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

Alors il se rasseyait et attendait jusqu'à ce que la dernière note de la chanson se soit envolée dans le silence.

Il ramenait alors son livre sur ses genoux et reprenait sa lecture en pleurant…

* * *

Pour une première fic de ce genre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? OC ? Irréaliste ? Personnellement j'ai eu une larme au coin de l'œil en écrivant la dernière phrase...


End file.
